Estúpida pareja
by Alela-chan
Summary: Porque Sasuke no sabe ser amoroso con Sakura y decide darle de comer su "alimento" favorito. (Drabble)


_Nombre_ _ **: Estúpida pareja.**_

 _Palabras_ _ **: 591.**_

 _Disclaimer_ _ **: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo creo historias paralelas sin fines de lucro.**_

 _Advertencia_ _ **: la idea fue sacada de un pequeño comic SS que vi.**_

* * *

Sasuke simplemente comprendía dos cosas importantes: era un día común y corriente, y que su hermano estaba sonreído como un idiota.

El cuento de todos los días.

—No olvides la práctica de fútbol Sasuke —le recordó su hermano sonriendo de lado.

—Hn, no tienes porqué recordármelo —gruñó Sasuke acelerando la caminata, ansioso en llegar al instituto y así perderse de la vista de su hermano.

—Solo decía, con eso de que ya tienes novia... —se hizo el desentendido encogiéndose de hombros.

Sasuke se detuvo en seco y le miró de forma fulminante. ¿Itachi gozaba en joderlo?

—¿Tienes algún problema con Sakura? —insinuó con ojos entrecerrados.

—Para nada. Sakura-chan es una chica especial y linda —el mayor negó inmediatamente acompañado de ademanes, no quería ser objeto apuñalable para Sasuke—. Pero he escuchado de Izumi que no eres muy atento con ella... Es decir, no le dices cosas lindas o haces gestos.

Sasuke entendió el rumbo de la conversación y bufo sonoramente. ¿Acaso Itachi no podía ir feliz en la vida sin entrometerse en su relación amorosa? Ni que él fuera a cada rato diciéndole que se ve ridículo cuando está con su novia.

—¿Eso importa? —sarcástico, lo miro con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Qué si importa? ¡Claro que sí! —dijo incrédulo el mayor—. Las chicas esperan que sus novios tomen la iniciativa de invitarlas a comer un helado o al cine, por lo menos una caminata de regreso a casa.

—¡Itachi-kun!

Los hermanos observaron como Izumi, una chica del mismo grado de Itachi, se acercaba corriendo a ellos esbozando una sonrisa y agarrando una cajita de dangos.

—Buenos días Izumi —saludo Itachi una vez que su novia llegó a él.

—Di: ¡Ah! —alentó la chica sacando un palillo de dangos y acercándolo a la boca del azabache mayor.

Itachi suspiro derrotado mientras tomaba la mano de su novia para comer los dulces.

—¿No es demasiado temprano para comer algo como esto?

Izumi rio contenta al ver a su novio comer los dangos.

Y Sasuke los miró a lo lejos con ojos entrecerrados analizando la situación.

 _¿Y si intentaba darle de comer a Sakura algo que le gustará?_

+/+

En la hora del almuerzo, Sakura se juntó con su amigo Naruto en la espera de Sasuke, al ver que no hacía acto de presencia, decidieron empezar a comer, si no, se les acabaría el tiempo y alguien saldría golpeado.

—¡Ramen! —exclamó emocionado Naruto abriendo los fideos instantáneos.

—¿No te cansas de comerlo todos los días? —preguntó resignada la chica de cabellos rodados. Abrió su almuerzo y se dispuso a comen del arroz, por lo menos su comida era más nutritiva.

—Gugugu —hizo un extraño sonido con la boca donde le resbalaba un hilillo de saliva mientras miraba radiante su almuerzo.

Rendida, Sakura decidió no tomarle mucha importancia y se propuso a disgustar su propia comida.

—Sakura, abre la boca por favor.

La chica volteo a su costado al escuchar la voz de Sasuke y sus extrañas palabras. Casi se atraganta con la comida al verlo sentado a su lado sosteniendo un tomate cerca de su boca, la miraba como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿esto es en serio? —preguntó incrédula.

—Si —respondió él acercando más el tomate.

—¿Viste algo raro en la mañana verdad?

Desde lejos, Itachi se carcajeaba de lo más lindo al observar como su estúpido hermano menor intentaba darle de comer a Sakura un tomate crudo; y recordó el lío que se metió al ingresar a la cocina de la escuela en busca de un simple y rojizo tomate para su novia.

* * *

 _Si me preguntan, solo estaba un poco aburrida y hastiada de mi bloqueo mental, me impedía escribir las continuaciones de mis fic. Asiqué que divagué por Facebook y me dio risa el comic que decidí hacerlo escrito (solo para entretenerme y lo compartí con ustedes)._

 _Créditos a quien corresponda la idea._


End file.
